


Pay Back

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter begins to doubt himself when Happy takes him home instead of to the compound.





	Pay Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> My apologies for the slow updates! I've been going through some stuff lately that has been really dragging me down but I'm hoping to change that up. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews! I am so happy that everyone is still loving this series and that Spiderson and Irondad are still very much alive in the fandom! Love you guys all so much! 
> 
> So this is for everyone who has asked to see more of the prank war! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

 

“Hey Happy!” Peter greeted loudly as he slid into the back seat of the car. “How are you? How was your day?”

 

Happy pulled into the traffic, grumbling under his breath as he did. “Geeze Kid, you fill up on an energy drink or something?”

 

“No,” Peter grinned. “You know I love you, Happy. Where are we off too?”

 

“I’m taking you home,” Happy said.

 

“Home?” Peter frowned. He turned to look out of the window, watching Queens zip by. “But, it’s Friday. We usually go to the compound on Friday’s.”

 

“Not today,” Happy said, deadpanned.

 

“Oh,” Peter sunk into the leather seat. He tried to catch Happy’s eyes in the rearview mirror but the man refused to do so. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Finally Happy caught his gaze in the rearview mirror. “Did you do something? Is there something that I need to know about?”

 

“What? No. NO! I mean…no? I don’t think so?”

 

Happy’s eyes narrowed with suspicion.

 

“I don’t know what I did,” Peter mumbled to himself.

 

The rest of the car ride was silent as Peter desperately searched the recess of his mind for _any_ clue that could tell him why he wasn’t on his way to the compound right now. His patrols had been good, he had done nothing that could give Tony a gray hair or May a heart attack. He couldn’t think of a damn thing that would have him going home instead of going to the compound.

 

“Are you planning on getting out of the car at all?” Happy asked.

 

Peter suddenly realized that they had arrived out the front of his building.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Peter said. “Thanks for the lift, Happy. Will I see you soon?”

 

“Don’t hold your breath,” Happy said.

 

Peter tried not to let the words affect him but as he exited the car, his backpack over his shoulder, he couldn’t help the feeling of dread building up inside him. The last couple of missions Tony had insisted that Peter stay behind, claiming that it was a simple mission that wasn’t worth risking his education over. Peter had sulked but understood where Tony was coming from but now he wasn’t so sure.

 

Slowly and without his usual enthusiasm he trudged up the stairs of the complex and to his apartment. The whole way he couldn’t stop his mind from wondering about everything that had happened over the last few months. As he reached the door to his apartment a cold dread swept thought his body.

 

Was it Thanos? Did he somehow survive the death that Thor delivered to him? Was Tony keeping this from him because he didn’t think he could handle it? Thanos was undoubtedly the scariest villain that Peter had come across and probably would ever again.

 

Peter opened the door, swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat.

 

“Aunt May? I’m ho-oh my god,” Peter’s jaw dropped as he came to a halt just past the doorway. He blinked several times, wondering if what he was seeing was really there.

 

“Noooooo,” Peter gasped, eyes darting from wall to wall to the ceiling.

 

Every inch of wall space was covered in Avenger’s posters. Towering images of Natasha, Clint, Hulk, Captain America, Ant Man, Falcon, Captain Marvel, and even Doctor Strange stared down all around him. Even the ceiling has been covered with Avengers.

 

It didn’t stop there. As Peter examined the room, he noticed that there other merchandise. Funk Pops of all his teammates sat on any available surface. Magnets were stuck to the fridge, the couch cushions had been replaced with Avenger covers, T-shirts were hanging from coat hangers. It was like the Avengers had thrown up all over his apartment.

 

Peter moved through the living room and to his bedroom where the worst of the damage was. His simple bedroom had been replaced with everything Ironman. His bed sheets, his posters, his clothes, everything had the face of Ironman.

 

He dropped his backpack, staring with equal parts horror and delight at his room. He moved to his desk and slumped down his chair. For the first time he noticed a note on the desk. He picked it up, a startled laugh bubbling out of him.

 

_Dear Peter,_

_We hope you enjoy your new decorations. We think there perfect for you._

_Love,_

_The Avengers_

“Peter! I’m ho-oly shit! PETER!”

 

At Aunt May’s shrieks Peter quickly vaulted out of his room and into the living room where May stood, staring with horror.

 

“Peter! What the hell is all this?” May asked when she finally looked at him.

 

Peter grinned sheepishly. “Uh, this would be pay back for a prank I pulled on Dad and the Avengers.”

 

“Prank?” Aunt May raised an eyebrow.

 

“It was just supposed to be for dad,” Peter rushed to explain. “But, uh, Clint and I managed to get the other Avengers too.”

 

“Well,” May squared her shoulders. “I guess we need to start planning some little pay back ourselves.”

 

Peter grinned. “Really?”

 

“They messed with the wrong Parker’s,” May winked. “Let me get this in the fridge. You start taking all this down. What are we even going to do with all of this?”

 

“We could donate it,” Peter said, shooting a web to the ceiling and yanking down one of the many still remaining posters. “Maybe to the orphanage? They would like this.”

 

“Great idea,” May said, shooting Peter a fond look. “A really good idea.”

 

Peter started shooting webs at the ceiling, making it rain posters. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture and sent it to Tony.

 

_The war has just begun – P_

It didn’t take long before he received a reply.

 

_Bring it –T_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading guys :D


End file.
